Veganism
Veganism is the ... (coming soon) Studies have shown as many as 4 out of 5 vegetarians/vegans relapse back into meat-eating (here ) Adam and Eve http://www.howardischwartz.com/aquinas-were-adam-and-eve-vegetarians-in-the-garden-of-eden/ "Aquinas is somewhat reticent on the question of why humans came to eat and kill animals. We know that as punishment for their sins, man had to labor for food and animals stopped obeying Adam and Eve. But it appears that the desire for meat was not thought to be a result of sin. As noted above, Aquinas says that “in the state of innocence man would not have had any bodily need of animals—neither for clothing…nor for food, since they fed on the trees of paradise…”9) What is not entirely clear from this statement is whether they chose not to eat meat or were prohibited from eating meat. In another context, Aquinas seems to suggest that meat eating was a human taste or practice that had not yet developed in Paradise." https://www.christianitytoday.com/ct/2004/october/39.104.html "God allowed Adam and Eve to eat plants and herbs, a privilege he granted also to the animals (Gen. 1:29-30). And humans and animals enjoyed a peaceful and friendly relationship in the Garden of Eden (Gen. 2:19-20). It was only after the Flood that permission was granted to eat animal flesh, and only then under the condition that the blood was drained out of the meat (Gen. 9:3-4). We may take this as indication that meat-eating was not ideal, although God certainly blessed the eating of meat in other times and places (Lev. 6:24-29 Acts 10:9-16). The Bible's description of the new earth and new heaven uses categories that hark back to the Garden of Eden. The Tree of Life will bear 12 different types of fruit year-round, one for each month, and its leaves will heal the nations (Rev. 22:2). There will be no need for temple or sacrifices, sun or moon, because God's presence will provide all that is needed. The Bible ends as it began, with a luscious garden in which God rules supreme and his people enjoy him forever. " Biological Arguments |VegSource.com:/Mills2009/The Comparative Anatomy Of Eating> :"Humans are most often described as "omnivores." This classification is based on the "observation" that humans generally eat a wide variety of plant and animal foods. However, culture, custom and training are confounding variables when looking at human dietary practices. Thus, "observation" is not the best technique to use when trying to identify the most "natural" diet for humans. While most humans are clearly "behavioral" omnivores, the question still remains as to whether humans are anatomically suited for a diet that includes animal as well as plant foods. A better and more objective technique is to look at human anatomy and physiology. Mammals are anatomically and physiologically adapted to procure and consume particular kinds of diets. (It is common practice when examining fossils of extinct mammals to examine anatomical features to deduce the animal's probable diet.) Therefore, we can look at mammalian carnivores, herbivores (plant-eaters) and omnivores to see which anatomical and physiological features are associated with each kind of diet. Then we can look at human anatomy and physiology to see in which group we belong." |Blogs/ScientificAmerican.com:/Dunn2012/Human Ancestors Were Nearly All Vegetarians> :"Yet, for all of the vulgar and magnificent elaborations on the theme of tubes to be found inside animals, the guts of humans are boring (although see footnote 5). Our guts are remarkably similar to those of chimpanzees and orangutans--gorillas are a bit special--which are, in turn, not so very different from those of most monkeys. If you were to sketch and then consider the guts of different monkeys, apes and humans you would stop before you were finished, unable to remember which ones you had drawn and which ones you had not. There is variation. In the leaf-eating black and white colobus monkeys (among which my wife and I once lived in Boabeng-Fiema, Ghana) the stomach is modified into a giant fermentation flask, as if the colobus were kin to a cow. In leaf-eating howler monkeys the large intestine has become enlarged to take on a similarly disproportionate role, albeit later on in digestion. But in most species things are not so complex. An unelaborated stomach breaks down protein, a simple small intestine absorbs sugars and a large (but not huge) large intestine ferments whatever plant material is left over. Our guts do not seem to be specialized hominid guts; they are, instead, relatively generalized monkey/ape guts. Our guts are distinguished primarily (aside from our slightly enlarged appendix) by what they are missing rather than what they uniquely possess. Our large intestines are shorter than those of living apes relative to the overall size of our gut (more like 25% of the whole, compared to 46% of the whole in chimps). This shortness appears to make us less able to obtain nutrients from the cellulose in plant material than are other primates though the data are far from clear-cut. The variation in the size and details of our large intestines relative to those of apes or gorillas have not been very well considered. In a 1925 study the size of colons was found to vary from one country to the next with the average Russian apparently having a colon five feet longer than the average Turk. Presumably the differences among regions in colon length are genetically based." Environmental Arguments |Nature:/2018/Mushrooms: coming soon to a burger near you> :"Beef has an outsize environmental footprint. Per gram of protein, beef requires on average 50 times more land and produces 100 times more greenhouse gases than do beans and other plant-based proteins. Replacing 30% of the beef with mushrooms in the roughly 10 billion burgers that Americans eat each year would reduce emissions equivalent to taking 2 million cars off the road, according to the World Resources Institute, an environmental think tank in Washington DC. :Still, mushroom cultivation is not a green panacea. Mushrooms are fussy about temperature and are usually grown inside energy-hungry climate-controlled sheds. A 2012 analysis reported that mushrooms have a greenhouse-gas impact almost ten times that of vegetables such as onions, carrots and cabbages (M. Berners-Lee et al. Energy Policy 43, 184–190; 2012). :Although individual consumers who choose a mushroom substitute might feel less guilty, demand for beef continues to rise alongside incomes around the world. As such, scientists and governments must continue to look for ways to reduce the impact of beef farming itself. Expanding cattle pasture is the main driver of deforestation in the Brazilian Amazon, and one-third of the world’s cropland goes to feeding animals — usually cattle. Research is needed to raise pasture productivity, improve feed and reduce methane emissions. So, too, is a renewed effort to combat deforestation." Criticism Ever since the early hominid discovery of fire, meat has formed a valuable role in preserving hominid/human populations, and in recent biological history we have developed some biological characteristics of an omnivorous mammal. |TheConversation.com:/Curnoe2016/Our ancestors were carnivorous super-predators, so do we really have a choice about eating meat?> :"No matter what the most militant of vegans or vegetarians would like to think, there’s an abundance of scientific evidence that we humans evolved to be predator apes. :Our ancestors were highly skilled hunters and meat was widely eaten and highly prized. :While hunter-gatherers varied considerably in terms of how much meat they consumed, none of them was vegan. Such diets simply wouldn’t have been available or viable options for them anyway. :Our human ecological and life-history strategy evolved around acquiring and sharing hard-to-catch, but large pay-off foods such as big mammals and fish. :We humans rely on culture for everything we do, whether it be the values and shared ideas we have about the world, social relationships, or the methods and tools we use to aid in catching and processing food. :The earliest examples of stone tools used for acquiring and processing food have been found in Africa and date to around 3.3 million years old. :Butchered and defleshed bones from around the same time indicate clearly that early humans were butchering large mammals for food. :Fire was probably used in an at least an ad hoc way from around 1.6 million years ago – probably much earlier – but became a regular tool for pre-modern humans from at least 400,000 years ago." Yt Vegans Appropriation of intersectionality "In other words, the white-centered, man-dominated leadership of the vegan movement cannot and should not be dictating the meaning and use of the concept of intersectionality. Vegan leadership has no direct experience of intersectionality. White men are a part of the very “white supremacist patriarchal culture” intersectionality is meant to challenge and thereby allow Black women to define themselves sans the systems of classism, racism, sexism and other oppressive systems. Whites are simply wrong to take intersectionality as their own: when you’re white saying your an intersectional feminist, you are wrong. you are the white boy singing sad songs to a blues twang claiming to be a Blues artist. you are the miley who wears black womens bodies and perceived sexualities as fun identities to put on and off, without living within those experiences always and forever. it is erasure, it is warping, it is the continual narrative of whiteness as a dominant force, in opposing the creators and destroying the creators while then attempting to re-create those creations with whiteness firmly installed inside of it." http://veganfeministnetwork.com/lessons-in-white-fragility/ Category:Health Category:Culture Category:Food Category:Diet